A veces es mejor alejarse
by AlexBP93
Summary: Setsuna quiere declararse a Konoka pero siente que si lo hace esta faltando a su deber como guardaespaldas, sin embargo, un viaje organizado por Ayaka tal vez le ayude a aclarar sus sentimientos... By: LeastStealthyBrah
1. Operación viaje escolar

**Hola que tal, yo de nuevo. Esta vez me aseguré de escribir toda la historia primero antes de publicarla jeje. Espero que les guste este primer capítulo. Por favor, dejenme un comentario. Oh sí, el flasback esta puesto en cursiva.**

 **Negima no es mi es de Ken Akamatsu**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Operación viaje escolar**

Una ráfaga de agua helada salió de la llave de la ducha y rápidamente hizo contacto con el pelo brillante y color negro parecido al pelaje de un cuervo de Setsuna. La chica jadeó cuando su cuerpo pasó repentinamente de la temperatura ambiente a una temperatura más fría que venía procedente del agua que caía. La mente de la espadachina todavía estaba en las nubes con todo lo que inesperadamente aconteció durante el día.

Las manos de Setsuna se cerraron cuando comenzó a recordar las imágenes de lo acontecido, y más cuando sus pensamientos se centraban en sus propias fantasías… su cuerpo de repente comenzó a temblar. La chica de piel blanca gritó mientas su puño derecho se estrellaba contra la pared de la ducha, lentamente abrió su mano y la miró deslizarse por los resbaladizos azulejos mojados, junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

– No es posible… sabes que no importa lo mucho que quieras, nunca va a suceder…– susurró para sí misma – solo debes servir y proteger… –

Setsuna se sentó mientras el agua helada seguía bajando en cascada. Siempre había tenido sentimientos por Konoka, desde que la había visto por primera vez cuando eran sólo unas niñas pequeñas. Incluso había jurado que sacrificaría su propia vida para proteger a la chica de cabello chocolate de cualquier cosa que se atreviera a amenazarla. Las dos siempre habían estado cerca; la espadachina tuvo la sensación de que Konoka incluso pudiera compartir los mismos sentimientos que ella. El único problema era que la espadachina sabía que sería sumamente inapropiado involucrarse románticamente con la chica de la que era responsable ...

Pero, los sentimientos siempre son más fuertes…

* * *

 _* FLASHBACK*_

 _¡GOLPAZO!_

 _La representante de clase, la rubia y rica, muy rica Yukihiro Ayaka, golpeó su mano sobre uno de los escritorios situados en la parte delantera de la clase 6-A con una amplia sonrisa. Levantó su vista para ver a sus compañeras de clase que, al escuchar ese sonido tan estruendoso, todas la miraron con una expresión confusa en sus rostros. A Ayaka le encantaba empezar cualquier tipo de noticia que había que dar de esa manera, lo que fue aún más emocionante para ella fue la forma en la que las expresiones de sus amigas cambiaban de confundidas a muy contentas. Cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa mientras se deleitaba con la cantidad de elogios que recibiría por su generoso regalo que estaba a punto de compartir. Justo en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de cierta chica de cabello color naranja._

– _Biennnn... ¿Por qué tanto drama Ayaka-chan?_ – _preguntó Asuna mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás con su silla, mirando hacia el techo y sin mostrar ningún signo real de preocupación. – Bueno, si no fueras un simio tan estúpido todo el tiempo y demostraras algo de paciencia de vez en cuando, me permitirías explicar que es lo que está pasando._ –

 _Ella observó como Asuna murmuró algo inaudible, no hizo mucho caso y aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar._ – _Como ustedes saben, tenemos un breve descanso de las clases la semana que viene y ya que será una de nuestras últimas oportunidades para pasar tiempo juntas como estudiantes de secundaria, he pensado en que es una oportunidad perfecta para un viaje. ¡Así que… todo el mundo empaque sus maletas, nos vamos a ir a la casa de mi familia en la isla para disfrutar de una semana entera de diversión y relajación en el mar!_ –

 _Una sonora y sorprendentemente poderosa ovación resonó en toda el aula, lo cual hizo sonreír a Ayaka_ ; _esta es la reacción que estaba buscando, incluso logró captar la mirada de emoción del rostro de Asuna. Observó como la chica de cabello naranja se volteó hacia donde estaba Konoka y comenzó a charlar con ella animosamente sobre los planes que comenzaban a planear juntas. De repente, la representante de clase sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho._ _A pesar de que las dos peleaban constantemente por las cosas más triviales, la chica rubia sabía que solo era por diversión. Decidió que usaría este viaje para acercarse a Asuna y tal vez, tal vez, le diría lo que realmente sentía por ella._

 _Mientras tanto, Setsuna se estaba relajando en su escritorio escuchando las noticias del viaje. Se sentía muy emocionada cuando se dio cuenta que estas vacaciones le venían de maravilla para alejarse un rato de la escuela y de sus deberes en el patrullaje durante toda una semana_. _En unos días ella se encontraría descansando en la playa, tomando el sol, Konoka a su lado pidiéndole que le pusiera bronceador en su espalda desnuda…_

 _Setsuna tragó saliva y rápidamente se llevó la mano hacia su nariz para tratar de evitar cualquier tipo de hemorragia nasal. Tenía el mal hábito de imaginar muchas situaciones comprometedoras con su Ojou-sama. Por mucho que siempre lo intentaba, no podía controlar esos pensamientos… Sabía que desde el momento en que conoció a la joven maga, caería enamorada de ella, absolutamente todo lo que hacía Konoka, siempre provocaba que el corazón de la espadachina latiera tan fuerte que pareciera que quisiera salir corriendo de su pecho._

 _La chica de cabello castaño era la persona más amable, reflexiva y cariñosa que había conocido, y ahora, tenía el honor de poder pasar cada momento cuidándola y protegiéndola de todo peligro. Aparte de todo eso, no podemos negar que también tenía un cuerpo extremadamente femenino y curvilíneo_ ; _Setsuna no dejaba de agradecer a todos los dioses por ser tan generosos con Konoka durante la pubertad… por desgracia estaba pagando un precio duro, sabía que no importaba cuanto se quisiera confesar, o pensar en que podrían estar juntas, simplemente… no podían. El padre de Konoka le había dado una tarea de suma importancia y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos arruinaran su verdadero propósito. Se había jurado mantener sus sentimientos alejados y bien guardados, pero Asuna siempre le decía que estos eran muy obvios, que amaba a Konoka y que todas las personas en un radio de cien kilómetros lo notarían._

 _Suspiró en voz alta y se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla con los ojos cerrados_ – _Sé que me lo prometí, pero a veces me gustaría poder decírtelo Kono-chan…_

– ¿ _Decirme qué, Set-chan?_ _–_

 _Setsuna casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo, lo cual causó que todo su cuerpo volara hacía atrás y que aterrizara fuertemente en el suelo. Casi de inmediato se paró del suelo y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza tratando de pensar en una excusa para lo que acababa de decir._ – _Ojou… uh, Kono-chan… yo iba a decirte que uhm…_ _¡_ _me va a encantar ir al viaje con todo el mundo_ _!_ –

 _Konoka miró el rubor que se extendía lentamente por toda la cara de su guardaespaldas y de inmediato sonrió, pero fingió que no se dio cuenta._ – _¡Yo también Set-chan, no puedo esperar en ir a la playa y divertirme!_ –

 _Asuna se acercó y golpeó a la espadachina en la espalda tratando de esconder su risa al ver cómo reaccionó su amiga. La chica de piel blanca se volteó para mirarla de manera irritada._ – _Así que, ¿estás tan feliz como yo, no Setsuna_ _?_ _Supongo que eso quiere decir que el entrenamiento también será suspendido_ _¿eh?_ – _Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa de esperanza._

 _Setsuna decidió que era el momento de regresarle la broma a su mejor amiga y sonrió_ – _¿Qué significa eso, Asuna? no hay mejor lugar para entrenar que una isla tropical, solo piensa en todo el entrenamiento de resistencia que podemos hacer en la arena brillante… y muy temprano por la mañana_ –

 _Setsuna observó cómo Asuna sudaba, mientras pensaba en el agotador entrenamiento al cual se había comprometido hacer. La espadachina se echó a reír y juguetonamente sacó la lengua, dando un empujón a la chica de cabello naranja. Konoka no pudo evitar reír mientras veía a sus dos mejores amigas luchando entre sí. Justo entonces recordó que se encontraría con Nodoka, Yue y Haruna para una reunión del club de exploración de la biblioteca. Se excusó de las dos chicas que aun seguían en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero, antes de marcharse se volteó y llamó a Setsuna_ _:_

– _Hey Set-chan, ¿crees que mañana podríamos salir de compras para poder comprar un traje de baño para el viaje? No creo que mi traje de baño me quede… hace mucho que tuve mi último viaje_ – _Konoka se colocó una mano en su barbilla pensando._

– _Y-yo por supuesto que iré de compras contigo, Kono-chan..._ – _La voz de Setsuna parecía romperse cuando dijo ese último pedacito, vio cómo la chica de cabello color chocolate le sonrió antes de irse, el cabello de Konoka parecía moverse lentamente mientras se alejaba, haciendo que la cara de la espadachina se sonrojara aún más.  
_

 _Asuna tomó esto como una oportunidad para comenzar a hablar seriamente con la chica de cabello negro en frente de ella y para por fin ponerse de pie. Asuna, empezó a limpiarse el uniforme antes de ofrecerle la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse, Setsuna aceptó su ayuda._ – _En serio Setsuna, realmente necesitas hacer algo con tus sentimientos hacia Konoka. No es correcto que sufras de esa manera._ – _Setsuna suspiró_ – _No hay nada que desee más que decirle a Kono-chan cómo me siento, Asuna… significa todo para mí y yo daría cualquier cosa para estar con ella, pero sabes que no puedo. No estaría bien que ensucie mis responsabilidades como su guardaespaldas, yo preferiría verla con vida y feliz con alguien más no sea yo... no quisiera que termine herida por cualquier distracción mía_ –

– _Realmente no creo que algo así suceda si le dijeras lo que realmente sientes por ella, además, esto podría ser beneficioso y ahora la protegerías mejor que antes… ¿no es así?_ _–_ _Asuna preguntó mientras se rascaba la barbilla._

 _Setsuna sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación._ – _No, no hay manera de que algo bueno pueda venir de que yo me involucre demasiado con Ojou-sama ... Además, ella merece alguien mejor que yo de todos modos..._ –

 _Asuna rodó los ojos y vio cómo su mejor amiga empezaba a enfadarse. Deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudar a sus dos mejores amigas para estar por fin juntas, si tan sólo pudiera romper la promesa que le hizo a Konoka, jurando que no le diría a Setsuna acerca de cómo la joven maga también tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Sería mucho más fácil si las dos salieran y confesaran sus sentimientos la una a la otra. Asuna sabía que si su compañera de entrenamiento se enterara de eso, reconsideraría todo lo que había estado pensando hasta ahora._

 _La chica de cabellos color zanahoria suspiró y miró alrededor de la aula de clase, sólo algunas de sus compañeras se quedaron aparte de ellas. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una chica en particular, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara junto con una sensación de calor que revoloteaba por su estómago. Ayaka estaba acomodando sus cosas mientras hablaba con Makie sobre el viaje, Asuna no pudo evitar ver como la representante de clases inconscientemente se pasó el cabello por encima de los hombros y se acarició la cara con sus suaves manos._

 _Asuna nunca entendió cómo había llegado a tener sentimientos por Ayaka, pero no le importaba. También sabía que luchar y jugar con Ayaka realmente la excitaba. A la chica de ojos bicolor, le encantaba lo linda que era la rubia cuando se enfadaba; Era una de las cualidades más sexys que la representante de clases tenía a su parecer._

 _Tal vez, podría usar este viaje y tratar de acercarse más a la rubia. Asuna pensó mientras seguía observándola desde el rabillo del ojo, volteó hacia Setsuna que ya estaba bastante malhumorada y decidió que haría todo lo posible para, no sólo reunir a sus amigas, sino declararse a la belleza rubia.  
_

– _¿Qué tal si vamos a entrenar un poco antes de patrullar?_ _–_ _la pelirroja preguntó mientras trataba de sacar de sus pensamientos a Ayaka. Vio una sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en la cara de mejor amiga. "Sé que es un poco tonto, pero también sé que te quitará de la cabeza de todos esos pensamientos_ _–_

 _Setsuna no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la manera en que su amiga trataba de animarla… seguidamente, la espadachina tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta... Pasó rápidamente junto a Asuna y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, la joven guerrera lanzó un puñetazo bien colocado al centro del bíceps de su amiga_

 _–_ _¡El entrenamiento comienza ahora!_ _–_ _Setsuna salió corriendo por la puerta mientras Asuna le siguió el paso sosteniendo su brazo adolorido y gritando una serie de maldiciones que harían que incluso Chamo-kun se pusiera muy rojo de la vergüenza._

 _* FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

* * *

 **Y bueno... ¿Qué les ha parecido?** **¿Les ha gustado? Por favor háganmelo saber en un comentario. Actualizaré cada 4 días o cada semana dependiendo cuantos reviews me dejen jojo. La historia ya esta lista** **¿Qué más creen que pase? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
**


	2. Bikinis, el arma mortal de Konoka

Regarding to shinmeiryuu2, yes, I have permission and the story belongs to this autor LeastStealthyBrah. Thank you very much for saying it :). Hey, he vuelto. Y muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienen jeje. Bueno respecto a este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos así que disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Bikini, el arma mortal de Konoka.

Bikinis… sin duda el arma mortal de Konoka.

Setsuna se estrelló contra el suelo, sosteniendo ambos costados de su cuerpo en señal de dolor. Asuna dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y de inmediato corrió al lado de su amiga, dejándose caer en el suelo para estar a la misma altura que la joven espadachina. Una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Setsuna se volteó en una rabieta en un ataque de risa histérica.

–¿E-es en serio? … N-no p-puedo… – fue todo lo que Setsuna pudo decir mientras se moría de risa. Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que la espadachina logro calmarse lo suficiente para sentarse y mirar a su avergonzada mejor amiga. – Ese no puede ser tu plan Asuna-san, no hay manera de que funcione. –

Antes de que Setsuna fuera poseída por un ataque de risa, la chica pelirroja había decido contarle todo sobre su plan para conseguir a Ayaka durante las vacaciones de la clase en la isla de la familia de la rubia. Setsuna había oído mucho de los planes de Asuna e iban de lo más tonto a lo más casual, pero todos por lo menos con un planteamiento en concreto, este, sin embargo, era lo más absurdo que la espadachina le había oído decir a su amiga en mucho tiempo. Al parecer Asuna se iba a poner en el rol del "Encanto Kagurazaka" que Setsuna encontró extremadamente hilarante porque sabía cómo su amiga pelirroja no tenía ninguna cualidad en ningún tipo de encanto. El plan iba de esta forma: después de unos días de coquetear con la representante de la clase, Asuna haría su segundo movimiento y sería nada más y nada menos que provocando una pequeña pelea entre las dos, haciendo que las cosas se calentaran y es ahí cuando la chica de ojos bicolores haría su movimiento definitivo.

–¿De verdad piensas conseguir a Ayaka-san después de gritar: ¡¿QUIERES HACER CONMIGO LO MISMO QUE YO QUIERO HACER CONTIGO?! – Setsuna empezó a reír de nuevo al punto que sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. – Asuna-san, esas cosas solo funcionan en las malas comedias. –

Asuna resopló irritada y rodó los ojos. – ¡Oye, al menos tengo los suficientes pantalones para intentar algo con Ayaka! – Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, Asuna se arrepintió totalmente de ellas, rápidamente levantó la vista para ver que la espadachina había dejado de reír y comenzaba a levantarse del suelo. Setsuna comenzó a alejarse de su amiga pelirroja con la cabeza baja.

–¡Setsuna-san, lo siento! – gritó Asuna mientras se ponía de pie para estar a la misma altura de su ahora deprimida amiga. – No lo digo de esa manera, porque sé que no puedes decirle nada a Konoka y se lo mucho que te mata en tu interior sobre todo porque tienes que reprimir tus sentimientos para protegerla… Setsuna-san…– la chica pelirroja colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga esperando que fuera golpeada. En cambio, se sorprendió cuando sintió que el hombro de Setsuna perdió un poco de peso y fue seguido por una larga exhalación.

–Está bien Asuna-san, mis sentimientos son de esa forma. – la joven espadachina continuó. – No te preocupes, como dije antes, proteger y asegurarme que Ojou-sama esté a salvo es todo lo que me importa. – Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le sonrió a su sorprendida amiga.

El corazón de Asuna empezó a romperse mientras observaba la sonrisa muy forzada que Setsuna le había regalado. Con suerte podría hablar con Konoka y tratar de conseguir algo. No era justo para la joven maga seguir pensando que algún día tendría alguna oportunidad con su caballero, cuando la chica en cuestión solo podía aceptar que durante toda su vida no iba a hacer más que servirle febrilmente. Tal vez era bueno para Setsuna que Asuna le contara a Konoka lo que estaba pasando con su guardaespaldas. Esa misma noche mientras la espadachina estuviera ocupada con el patrullaje, le contaría todo a su compañera de cuarto.

–Bueno, Asuna-san, tengo que irme. Mi turno empieza en una hora y debo comer algo muy rápido. – Setsuna dijo mientras ocultó un suspiro. – Dile por favor a Ojou-sama, que la veré por la mañana para ir de compras. –

Con eso, la joven guerrera comenzó a caminar hacia su dormitorio. Asuna recogió su bolso antes de regresar a su habitación. Si todo salía bien, esa misma noche idearía un plan para que sus dos amigas estuvieran por fin juntas, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero Asuna estaba realmente decidida. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró de pie frente a su propia puerta con la llave en la ranura, se rió de sí misma por estar tan envuelta en sus pensamientos mientras giraba el picaporte. Cuando cerró la puerta, Asuna fue recibida con el aroma de la cocina de Konoka, así como una sonrisa de su amiga más cercana. Miró alrededor de la habitación para ver que Negi salió a ayudar con el patrullaje de esta noche, dejando a las dos solas para hablar. Se sentó a la mesa cuando Konoka trajo un plato gigante lleno de comida para posteriormente sentarse. La chica de pelo chocolate miró a su amiga y vio que algo estaba en la mente de su amiga, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que estaba mal, cuando Asuna la interrumpió.

–Escucha Konoka, tenemos que hablar…–

–¿Sucedió algo durante el entrenamiento de hoy? ¿lastimaste a mi Set-chan? ¿la mataste? ¿Asuna, por qué harías algo así? – Konoka gritó molesta. A pesar de sus calificaciones en la escuela, la joven maga no era exactamente el crayón más brillante de la caja.

–¿Q-qué? ¡no! Como si yo fuera capaz de incluso desordenar un poco el cabello de esa chica. – Asuna dejó ir una risa suave, pero se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de preocupación en la cara de Konoka. – Y no, yo no le hice nada de eso Konoka, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte acerca de Setsuna-san. –

* * *

–Así que básicamente lo que me estás diciendo… _–_ comenzó Konoka mientras se sentaba en la silla después de limpiar los platos. – ¿Es que Set-chan tiene sentimientos por mí, así como yo tengo sentimientos por ella... pero se obliga a ocultarlos porque piensa que va a interferir con su deber? –

Asuna se recostó en su silla y estiró sus brazos cansados. _–_ Básicamente sí, ella también piensa que no es lo suficientemente buena para ti por el estatus de sirviente y que mereces a alguien mucho mejor que ella…–

Konoka jadeó y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a brillar en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía su Set-chan pensar que no era lo suficientemente buena para ella? En todo caso, Konoka pensaba que era al revés. Siempre necesitaba ser rescatada y nunca podía estar lejos de Setsuna por más de unas pocas horas. La joven maga era completamente dependiente de la espada que manejaba su caballero.

–Pobre Set-chan... Todo lo que quiero hacer es estar con ella más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ojalá pudiera de alguna manera hacerle saber que nunca he pensado en ella como alguien menos que yo, Set-chan no debería tener que poner su trabajo antes de sus sentimientos ¡eso es horrible! estoy segura de que mi padre entendería si ella hablara con él acerca del tema. Quiero decir, él siempre ha amado tener a Set-chan su alrededor y se ha acostumbrado a ella al punto de decir que algún día nos casaríamos ...– Konoka suspiró y apoyó la frente en la mesa. –¿Qué hago Asuna? No hay manera de que pueda estar sin Set-chan, la amo demasiado… sé cómo se siente y me mata saber que está reprimiendo sus sentimientos por mi bienestar y que todo esto la está matando por dentro. –

Asuna escuchó los lamentos de dolor que venían de la superficie de la mesa frente a donde ella estaba sentada. Pensó por un momento y de repente una idea realmente buena se le ocurrió. –Todo lo que tienes que hacer es forzar a Setsuna-san para que se te confiese, de esa manera ustedes dos pueden aclarar sus sentimientos sin que ella sepa que te dije. Tal vez si sabe cómo te sientes, entonces esa tonta por fin va a ser sincera con sus sentimientos. –

Konoka se asomó desde la mesa. – Bien, pero ¿cómo puedo hacer que se confiese? Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas, Set-chan sabría si yo trato de engañarla. –

–Bueno…– Asuna se levantó de su lugar y le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que se pusiera de pie a su lado. Después de que Konoka se uniera a donde la pelirroja estaba, una sonrisa se deslizó a través de la cara de Asuna. Con un movimiento rápido, los botones de la parte superior, así como los botones de la parte inferior de la camisa de Konoka volaron; Dejando entrever el vientre plano pero lindo de la joven maga y un gran escote expuesto. La chica de cabello chocolate jadeó mientras Asuna continuaba. – Tienes que aumentar la seducción Konoka. Si hay una cosa que sé acerca de Setsuna-san, es que tiene una gran debilidad cuando se trata de cualquier cosa sexy. Así que tienes que hacer que Setsuna-san, te vea tan sexy que se quede grabado en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte. ¡Dale a esa chica algo que no olvide fácilmente y así seguramente Setsuna-san será tuya! –

Konoka miró su camiseta rota y pensó en ello durante unos segundos. El plan sonaba bastante simple, y realmente le gustaba poner nerviosa a Setsuna. También sabía que era completamente cierto que la joven espadachina se ponía nerviosa cada vez que usaba algún tipo de ropa sexy o si hacía cualquier movimiento sexualizado. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en los brazos de Setsuna después de finalmente conquistarla. Definitivamente no tenía ningún problema con este plan y en realidad estaba empezando a maldecirse por no haber pensado en ello antes.

–¡Voy a hacerlo Asuna! _–_ dijo Konoka mientras levantaba un puño en el aire con entusiasmo. –Tan pronto como ese avión aterrice, ¡iré por ti Set-chan! –

Asuna rió mientras veía a su amiga bailar con entusiasmo. – Bueno, todavía queda un día entero antes de que nos vayamos... ¿por qué no empiezas con el plan mañana cuando vayan al centro comercial? –

Konoka dejó de bailar y miró lentamente a Asuna... una mirada seductora de pura maldad se comenzó a formar en la cara casi siempre de aspecto inocente de la joven maga.

* * *

Era un cálido y soleado sábado por la mañana, que haría que cualquier persona malhumorada sonriera. Setsuna se había levantado más temprano esa mañana con el fin de prepararse para su salida con Konoka. Decidió que, ya que iba a ser la última mañana en la escuela antes de tener una semana de vacaciones, la joven espadachina tomaría un paseo en su medio de transporte favorito. A pesar de ser una chica medio demonio que podía volar a altas velocidades, Setsuna raramente esparcía sus alas y volaba por el cielo azul. No quería llamar la atención de cualquier persona común y corriente; Así que, para poder satisfacer su desesperada necesidad de velocidad, Setsuna invirtió una buena parte del dinero que ganaba en su patrullaje, en la compra de una moto de Suzuki GSX de medio uso, pero prácticamente nueva. En el momento en que fijó sus ojos en ella, Setsuna supo que estaban destinadas la una para la otra. El color era lo que más le encantaba; El acero negro cromado con detalles en púrpura y azul le hacían recordar los verdaderos colores de la tribu pájaro. Además de eso, era una motocicleta diseñada para carreras profesionales, por lo que contaba con una velocidad brutal y un impecable manejo.

Recordó la mirada de Konoka y Asuna cuando se detuvo por primera vez frente a los dormitorios con su nuevo juguete atado en la vieja camioneta de Kaede. Lo primero que salió de la boca de Konoka fue que Setsuna se iba a matar en esa cosa y que nunca volvería a hablar con ella si se mataba. Setsuna recordó haberse reído de la declaración, ya que si muriera entonces Konoka no podría hablar con ella de todos modos… de un momento a otro la espadachina se puso extremadamente triste pensando en dejar a su Ojou-sama completamente sola. Estaba empezando a tener dudas sobre si había hecho una buena compra, cuando vio como Asuna abrazó a su compañera de cuarto y le dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, teniendo en cuenta que su guardiana era una chica mitad demonio que probablemente podría sobrevivir a una guerra nuclear si alguna vez sucediera una. Esto pareció animar a la joven heredera que le sonrió a Setsuna con esos grandes ojos marrones, perfectos y relucientes que miraban profundamente los suyos, seguidamente se dirigió hacia la moto. Setsuna también recordó cómo una vez que ella y Kaede bajaron la moto y la pusieron en el suelo, Konoka rápidamente la miró y comenzó a inspeccionarla. La joven espadachina sintió una lenta agitación en la nariz indicándole que una hemorragia nasal que empezaba a formarse, mientras recordaba lo sexy que se veía la chica de pelo chocolate montando la motocicleta… – Si más mujeres condujeran motos deportivas, no habría guerras en el mundo…– susurró casi inaudible mientras admiraba a su princesa.

La joven espadachina manejaba rápidamente alrededor del campus sintiendo las fuertes ráfagas de viendo en su cara y cabello. Si había algo que le gustaba a Setsuna al mismo nivel que su princesa, era dar vueltas con Django… Konoka se había encargado de elegirle un nombre a su preciada moto, basado en uno de sus personajes favoritos de anime que se trababa sobre mechas. Suspiró mientras pensaba en lo mucho que amaba su moto y en lo tonta que se sentía por no poderle decir sus sentimientos a su princesa. ¡En que lio se había metido! Si tan solo hubiera permanecido en las sombras como antes del viaje de Kyoto de hace unos años, tal vez sus sentimientos no se hubieran desarrollado tan fuertemente como ahora. Sacudió la cabeza; No había manera de que pudiera pensar de esa forma. Konoka era lo mejor que le había pasado, incluyendo todo lo que vino con ella. Sin Konoka, nunca se habría convertido en la mejor amiga de Asuna y no habría revelado finalmente su secreto de que era un medio demonio. Setsuna le debía mucho a su princesa.

Setsuna aparcó a Django en el estacionamiento cerca de los dormitorios, mientras se quitaba el casco negro con visor amarillo y lo colocó suavemente en su asiento. Peinó su cabello en su cola de caballo de un lado como habitualmente lo hacía, antes de desabrochar su chaqueta color negra. Tenía que admitir que su ropa lucía realmente bien el día de hoy; llevaba puesta una playera blanca con cuello circular que hacía que se le notara su clavícula, encima de esta se encontraba su chaqueta negra, pantalones pegados desgastados en color azul complementando con unos tenis blancos sin calcetines.

La chica medio demonio comenzó a entrar a los dormitorios y prosiguió a subir las escaleras. Setsuna estaba yendo bastante temprano a buscar a Konoka, pero no era nada raro ya que ella se había acostumbrado a llegar siempre temprano a sus compromisos. Llegó a la puerta y estaba a punto de tocar cuando se abrió por si sola. La espadachina se quedó atónita y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un rojo brillante.

De pie en la puerta estaba Konoka, vistiendo una camiseta ajustada de cuello en V, pantalones cortos rasgados en color negro con algo que Setsuna pudo suponer que se trataba de la parte superior de sus bragas de encaje en color negro que salían de los costados de sus pantalones cortos. Konoka lo complementó con una chaqueta de cuero negra que coincidía mucho con la que estaba usando su guardiana. La chica de pelo chocolate recibió a Setsuna con una sonrisa seguida de un abrazo que casi arrojó a ambas al suelo. En algún lugar detrás de las dos, Asuna se sentó al borde de la cama riendo por la reacción que tenía de su mejor amiga.

– O-Ojou-sama ... ¿de dónde sacaste esa chaqueta?"- preguntó Setsuna mientras trataba de concentrarse en distraerse en lugar de enfocarse en el hecho de que el pecho de Konoka la presionaba con fuerza.

Konoka retrocedió y sonrió. –Oh, ¿por qué, te gusta? la compré después de la última vez que me salimos a pasear, escuché que trajiste a Django y decidí ponérmela para estar a juego ¡Ahora estamos combinadas, Set-chan! –

Setsuna respiró profundamente y lentamente retrocedió mientras trataba de pensar en deportes y el entrenamiento, cualquier cosa que la distrajera de su deseo de saltar sobre su princesa y demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba su atuendo. –Sí Kono-chan... te ves muy... bien ... hoy. – se estremeció un poco al ver la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en la cara de su princesa. –Más que bien en realidad... te ves muy... uh ... atractiva ... –

–¿De verdad piensas eso, Set-chan? –preguntó Konoka, tratando de sonar tan despistada como fuera posible. Ella sonrió dentro de su mente mientras observaba a su caballero tragar y luego asentir con la cabeza. –Me alegro de que pienses así Set-chan. – Se inclinó más cerca de la chica de cabello negro. –Entonces, ¿me coges para irnos ya? –

Incluso Asuna sintió que su cara casi explotó con esa última declaración. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su compañera de cuarto fuera tan sensual y directa como se estaba mostrando. La chica de cabello naranja siempre había considerado a Konoka como una chica ligeramente dispersa e inocente. Si se mantenía de esa forma, el plan podría incluso tener éxito antes de que un avión dejara el suelo. Después de unos momentos de silencio forzado por parte de Setsuna, Konoka iba tranquilamente colgada del brazo de su protector, las dos llegaron hacia donde estaba Django y empezaron a ponerse sus cascos. Setsuna suavemente deshizo su cola de caballo y permitió que su cabello cayera alrededor de sus hombros, antes de sacudir la cabeza para despejar algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. Esta vez fue Konoka quien se quedó sin palabras.

– _¿Cómo se atreve Set-chan a mantener ese cabello y cuerpo sexy lejos de mí?... es taaaaaaaaan injusto..._ _–_

Konoka rápidamente saltó sobre la moto detrás de Setsuna y procedió a envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su caballero. Antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de mover sus manos hacia arriba o hacia abajo del torso de Setsuna, la espadachina gritó para que se aferrara fuertemente a ella y arrancó la moto por la calle; Konoka gritó de la emoción cuando redondearon la primera avenida.

* * *

Una hora después, Setsuna se encontraba paseando una tienda de ropa deportiva en busca de Konoka. Se estaba maldiciendo en voz baja por haber perdido la vista de la heredera y de repente el pánico comenzó a invadirla. La espadachina se había distraído porque la castaña le había pedido su opinión acerca de un traje de baño bastante revelador.

– _Esta es exactamente la razón por la que no puedo confesarme a Ojou-sama… si me distraigo solo con una simple prenda de ropa, ¿Cómo podría protegerla adecuadamente –_

Estaba a punto de sacar sus alas e ir por toda la tienda para encontrarla, cuando de repente oyó una dulce risa detrás de ella. Se volteó para encontrar a Konoka cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda, intento que no se escapara más su risa. Setsuna suspiró al darse cuenta de lo loca que seguramente se veía y comenzó a sonrojarse mientras trataba de calmarse rápidamente, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la gran pila de trajes de baño reunidos bajo el brazo derecho de la heredera.

–Uh… Ojou-sama, ¿Qué pasa con todas esas prendas bajo tu brazo? _–_ preguntó mientras miraba fijamente la pila de ropa, preguntándose qué nuevo infierno la estaría esperando como respuesta a su pregunta. _–_ No vas a comprar todos esos trajes de baño, ¿o si? _–_

Konoka le sonrio y se rió de nuevo antes de responder. _–_ No seas tonta Set-chan, solo voy a comprar dos o tres… _–_ hizo una pausa y trató de ocultar su emoción y una sonrisa tortuosa se formó en su rostro. _–_ Realmente no puedo decidir cuál es el que más me gusta, así que voy a necesitar tu ayuda para saber cual descartar. _–_

Setsuna tragó saliva mientras intentaba ocultar el rubor de su rostro; podía sentir el calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. _–_ Eso significa que… _–_

–¡Quiero que vengas al probador conmigo para que pueda tener un desfile de trajes de baño! _–_ la joven maga lanzó su mano libre al aire con entusiasmo. La operación ganar a Set-chan estaba completamente en marcha. _–_ Sé que me podrás ayudar a escoger los mejores, siempre pareces saber que es lo mejor para mí, Set-chan. _–_

–Y-yo… Ojou-sa… _–_ fue todo lo que Setsuna pudo decir antes de que fuese arrojada al área de probadores.

Los vestidores estaban completamente separados del resto de la tienda, esto hizo que la guerrera se sintiera aún más preocupada por lo que le esperaba. La verdad es que, para cualquier pareja, esto sería muy cómodo ya que tendrían un momento intimo al estar alejados de la tienda como tal; sin embargo, para Setsuna esta situación se sentía como una sentencia de muerte. Había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos hacia su princesa. Ahora, bajo la tenue iluminación del probador y sabiendo que tendría a Konoka a pocos metros de distancia de ella, probablemente tendría un desangramiento nasal masivo ya que era más de lo que podía manejar. Oyó un suave zumbido que venía detrás de la puerta cerrada delante ella, seguido por el sonido de estar desabrochando los shorts. Setsuna comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a tomar respiraciones profundas. Necesitaba prepararse para lo que venía delante de ella, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que una chica aparentemente inocente podría tener el mismo efecto en ella que estar en una batalla? Su ritmo cardiaco estaba completamente inestable cuando de repente escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura.

– _Tranquila Setsuna, tranquila. Puedes hacerlo, siempre lo haces._ _¡Ella es sólo una chica, solo una chica, solo una chica muy bonita… solo una chica muy bonita que está a punto de salir sin_ _casi nada…_ _¡puedes hacerlo!_ _–_

Escuchó como Konoka se aclaraba la garganta y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

– _¡Dios, maldita sea! –_

Setsuna se quedó sin palabras mientas observaba a la heredera emergiendo del vestuario. Se congeló solo acertando en parpadear en reacción por lo que llevaba su princesa. La espadachina hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para tratar de ocultar su estado; esperando que la castaña no se diera cuenta. Desafortunadamente para Setsuna, si se dio cuenta. Konoka se rió interiormente mientras contemplaba cada segundo de la reacción de su caballero. Si todo continuaba así, la espadachina pronto sería incapaz de resistirse y finalmente podrían hablar y finalmente estar juntas.

–Así que Set-chan… _–_ comenzó a decir Konoka escondiendo su sonrisa. ¿Qué piensas de este? No estoy muy segura del color. _–_

Setsuna trataba de que su lengua cooperara con su boca. El bikini que Konoka estaba usando, era de color negro con la parte superior, que apenas cubrían sus pezones con unos triángulos pequeños y en la parte inferior tenía un lazo que lo ató alrededor de su cintura. La mitad demonio, no pudo evitar pensar en porque en esa tienda vendía ropa que hacía ver a su Ojou-sama tan espectacularmente bien. Sus puños estaban escondidos en sus bolsillos, apretándolos con fuerza tratando de concentrarse.

–Se ve muy bien Ojou-sama. _–_ suspiró con alivio al sentir que las palabras salían fácilmente de su boca. _–_ ¡Siempre luce genial en negro! _–_

Konoka le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar al probador para probarse otro bikini.

Konoka devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar al vestuario para otro traje. Setsuna sonrió para sí misma y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y se estiró para relajarse. Se sentía capaz de poder sobrevivir ante este reto, ahora estaba empezando a sentir que podría salir viva de esta. Inconscientemente comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación mientras esperaba el regreso de Konoka. El resto del desfile de trajes de baño continuó de la misma forma; Konoka salía haciendo todo lo posible para hacer alarde de sus atributos perfectos a Setsuna, mientras la joven guerrera se concentraba en no sucumbir a sus hemorragias nasales. Eventualmente Konoka salió del vestuario con su ropa inicial y se sentó junto a Setsuna dejando ir un suspiro.

–Creo que necesito un descanso de unos minutos Set-chan. _–_ Konoka respiró mientras colocaba dos de sus bikinis favoritos junto a ella. _–_ Quisiera uno más, pero nada parece ser lo que tengo en mente. _–_

Setsuna sonrió y miró a Konoka. _–_ Está bien Ojou-sama, tómate tu tiempo, tenemos todo el día así que no sientas que tienes que apresurarte".

–Set-chan, ¿cuántas veces necesito decirte que no seas tan formal? _–_ Konoka dijo mientras le daba un juguetón apretón al brazo de su protectora. _–_ Sólo Kono-chan está bien. _–_

Setsuna levantó su brazo y se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con un pequeño rubor y una sonrisa. _–_ Lo siento, es la costumbre… _–_

Konoka no pudo evitar sonreír y esconder su rubor. Setsuna se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba y se rascaba su cabeza de esa forma. Prácticamente hacía que sus entrañas se derritieran cada vez que lo hacía. Entonces una idea apareció en su cabeza… _–_ Oye, no tienes nada de trajes de baño para llevar a la playa, ¿por qué no te sientas aquí y voy a buscar unas cuantas cosas para que te pruebes? Y tal vez encuentre el último traje estoy buscando. _–_

Setsuna estaba un poco vacilante al principio por dejar ir a Konoka sola, pero la heredera la convenció de que había pocas posibilidades de que aparecieran demonios y la secuestraran en esta tienda; estaría bien. Konoka dejó rápidamente a la guerrera sentada en la silla y comenzó a mirar alrededor de la tienda buscando cosas que le convinieran a su Set-chan. No había manera de que Setsuna se sintiera cómoda en ninguno de los trajes de baño que estaban en esta tienda. Tal vez podría hacer una mezcla de algunas prendas y algo de eso sería ideal para Setsuna. Decidió abrirse camino hasta la sección de hombres de la tienda. Puesto que Setsuna tenía un cuerpo boyish tonificado, delgado y muy bonito, Konoka pensó que algunos pares de boxers cortos y pegados junto con tops de bikini estilo deportivo se le vería súper sexy. Agarró unos cuantos pares y empezó a caminar hacía su protectora. El traje de baño perfecto que seguramente obtendría una reacción satisfactoria por parte de Setsuna. Ella por su parte tomó el ultimo traje de baño que había estado buscando y sonrió con malicia.

–Ok, encontré algunas cosas que creo que se te verían bien Set-chan. _–_ Konoka dijo con una sonrisa inocente. _–_ ¡Pruébatelos! _–_

Setsuna tomó las prendas que le había conseguido Konoka con renuencia y no notó que la mano de su princesa se escondió rápidamente detrás de su espalda. La guerrera suspiró y entró en el probador. Lentamente comenzó a visualizar las prendas y sonrió al ver lo que Konoka le había escogido. Setsuna estaba feliz de que no fuera algo como lo que la maga se estaba probando anteriormente; Nunca se había sentido cómoda usando cosas femeninas. El primer conjunto de boxers que se probó, era blanco, con un sol japonés rojizo estampado en la pierna izquierda. La parte superior era un sostén deportivo negro, los dos juntos parecían que estaban hechos sólo para ella. Setsuna sonrió cuando pensó en cómo Konoka los había elegido para ella. La guerrera oyó a su princesa llamándola desde afuera y lentamente abrió la puerta para mostrarle los resultados de sus elecciones.

– _¡Maldita seas, Set-chan! ... No se supone que eres tú la que se ruboriza todo el tiempo... Sabía que te quedaría bien, pero en serio, te ves tan sexy en este momento ..._ _–_

–S-set-chan ... te ves realmente, muy bien. _–_ la castaña exclamó mientras trataba de apartar sus ojos del abdomen perfectamente tonificado de Setsuna. _–_ ¡Sabía que los boxers y los sujetadores deportivos eran perfectos para ti! _–_

Setsuna sonrió y sintió que su cara se sonrojaba profusamente mientras miraba al piso. _–_ Me gusta también, nunca me había sentido tan cómoda con tan poca ropa. _–_ la espadachina casi muere al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, levantó la vista rápidamente hacia su princesa y con una sonrisa incómoda se rió levemente.

El corazón de Konoka comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a pensar cosas sucias que rápidamente sacudió de su mente. _–_ Ya que estamos de acuerdo en eso Set-chan, entonces… ¡pruébate un poco más! _–_

Setsuna se probó el resto y con la ayuda de Konoka, seleccionó dos conjuntos más. La espadachina estaba cansada de probarse cosas y solo estaba deseando volver a su habitación, cuando Konoka dijo que tenía un último bikini que quería probrarse antes de que se fueran. Setsuna asintió y tomó su lugar en la silla y vio cómo su princesa volvía a entrar en el probador. En general, Setsuna pensó que el día estaba saliendo mejor de lo que se imaginó, a pesar de estar en una situación peligrosa a solas con Konoka y que corría el riesgo de sus sentimientos la delataran, parecía que logró superarlo. Se felicitó mentalmente, por permanecer fuerte y leal a sus responsabilidades como guardaespaldas. Por segunda vez ese día, cómodamente se recostó contra la pared con las manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas. Sabía que podía hacerlo; era una de las chicas más fuertes de la escuela después de todo.

De repente, la puerta del vestuario se abrió y Konoka salió. La última cosa que Setsuna recordó antes de desmayarse era que la chica de cabello chocolate, llevaba un bikini bastante revelador mostrando casi todo su pecho y en la parte posterior tenía una especie de tanga. Setsuna se estrelló contra el suelo, su cerebro quedó en blanco y su nariz con una hemorragia severa.

–Entonces, supongo que es un sí también. _–_ Konoka sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba como Setsuna estaba teniendo un espasmo en el suelo.

Eventualmente, las dos chicas lograron recoger todas sus cosas por fin se dirigieron a la zona de cajas para pagar. Setsuna había culpado a su chaqueta del desmayo anterior, ya que había dicho que era porque había mucho calor en el probador. Konoka se rió para sí misma y estuvo de acuerdo con la joven guerrera. Al mismo tiempo, la heredera se sentía un poco deprimida; Sabía que había recibido una reacción bastante obvia por parte de Setsuna, pero aun así no había obtenido una confesión. Suspiró mientras llegaron hacía donde estaba Django y se puso el casco.

– _Eres más difícil de seducir de lo que pensé Set-chan ... oh bueno, parece que tendré que subir el nivel durante el viaje..._ _–_

Setsuna colocó sus llaves para encender a Django, mientras rugía, aceleró su motor fuerte y duro durante unos segundos antes de levantar sus pies y acelerar.

– _Eso estuvo cerca Setsuna ... No puedes permitirte otro incidente como ese. Ojou-sama no puede saber sobre tus sentimientos hacía ella. Durante el viaje necesitas intensificar tu autocontrol..._ _–_

Se alejaron por la calle en dirección a la escuela. En menos de veinticuatro horas, ambas se encontrarían disfrutando de la arena y el sol. Si todo salía bien, este viaje finalmente serviría para que la princesa y la espadachina estuvieran juntas de una vez por todas… solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyy espero les haya gustado amigos. Esto continua por supuesto! Los comentarios son muy apreciados!


	3. Lineas de bronceado

**Capitulo 3: ¿Líneas de bronceado?**

La mañana siguiente resultó ser uno de los momentos más agitados y apresurados en toda la historia de la clase 6-A. La mayoría de las chicas estaban demasiado emocionadas por el viaje, que decidieron quedarse hasta tarde y festejar. Esto fue lo que desafortunadamente causó que casi todas ellas se despertaran hasta muy tarde. No fue hasta que Asuna regresó de su última entrega de periódicos de la semana, para encontrarse con todos los dormitorios misteriosamente silenciosos; pero fue ahí cuando el día realmente comenzó. La pelirroja corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y comenzó a gritar y a tocar cada una de las puertas de sus compañeras de clase. Una por una, todas lentamente comenzaron a abrir los ojos y el pánico comenzó casi al instante. El edificio estalló en gritos cuando la ropa y las maletas comenzaron a volar por todas las habitaciones. Apresuradamente comenzaron a colocar sus ropas en sus bolsas de equipaje que ahora estaban siendo arrojadas por el pasillo. Incluso Ayaka había perdido la noción del tiempo y rápidamente comenzó a dar órdenes para que todas se calmasen y se recompongan.

Mientras tanto Setsuna tranquilamente colocó su bolsa de lona sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la habitación de Konoka. Después de regresar de su salida de ayer, las dos decidieron que en lugar de unirse a la fiesta con todas las demás, se reunirían con Asuna y Negi para empacar todas sus pertenecías con anticipación. La espadachina no pudo evitar reír al ver una escena de guerra desplegándose por todo el pasillo justo frente a sus ojos. Makie accidentalmente había arrojado su bolso al mismo tiempo que Yunna desde su habitación hacia el corredor. Sus equipajes golpearon al mismo tiempo, y sus maletas se abrieron, estallando como una bomba de colores, dejando un surtido de playeras, trajes de baño y bragas dispersas por todo el piso. Setsuna también fue testigo de la persecución de una Chisame bastante irritada persiguiendo a un Chamo sin aliento, tratando de recuperar una de sus prendas íntimas. No estaba segura, pero juró haber visto las extremidades de las gemelas sobresaliendo por debajo de una pila de maletas al azar. Solo su clase podría convertir algo tan simple como unas vacaciones de una semana en un apocalipsis. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de Konoka y, al darse cuenta de que estaba abierta, entró sin pensarlo.

– ¡Hey Setsuna, justo a tiempo!- exclamó Asuna mientras se puso de pie del sofá. –Ayúdame a llevar todo el equipaje al autobús. –

Setsuna sonrió y saludó a su amiga amistosamente antes de detenerse confundida. – Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con llevar todo el equipaje? ¿No solo tenemos que llevar el nuestro y el de Ojou-sama? –

– Buenooooooooooo... – comenzó Asuna – Ayaka parece estar un poco estresada en este momento, así que pensé que podría ayudar a calmarla un poco llevando todo el equipaje al autobús. Quiero decir, la operación Yukihiro tiene que empezar lo más rápido posible, ¿cierto? –

– De acuerdo, Asuna-san ... ¿cómo lo pude haberlo olvidado? – Setsuna dijo escondiendo su risa. – Pero, ¿por qué te tengo que ayudar? Tú eres quien quiere a Ayaka-san. –

Asuna sonrió mientras arrojaba una bolsa con fuerza hacía el pecho de Setsuna. – Porque, es una venganza por todas esas mañanas de duro muy duro entrenamiento sin descanso. – La pelirroja pasó junto a la espadachina y le susurró. – Además, todo este trabajo pesado seguramente impresionará a Konoka. –

La cara de Setsuna se sonrojó rápidamente con un tono rojo brillante que se desvaneció casi al instante. Después de tomar una respiración profunda y regalarle a Asuna una mirada de pura irritación, la espadachina recogió unas cuantas maletas más y siguió a su amiga por la puerta hacia el autobús. En menos tiempo de lo que pensó que les tomaría, Setsuna arrojó la última bolsa al compartimiento de equipajes y extendió su mano para cerrar la puerta. Después de un poco de dificultad, logró finalmente cerrarlo con un duro empujón. Se limpió su frente con su manga cuando de repente notó un par de brillantes ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente.

– ¡Hola Set-chan! – saludó Konoka con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Fue muy amable de tu parte ayudar a Asuna y Ayaka-san con el equipaje. – la heredera alargó su mano y abrazó el brazo de Setsuna, asegurándose de colocarlo estratégicamente entre sus pechos. – Espero que hayas sido cuidadosa ... cansarte antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de divertirnos en este viaje sería una pena. –

Setsuna notó por el rabillo del ojo que Konoka tenía una playera sin mangas con escote pronunciado, que casi permitía que se vieran completamente sus pechos. Tratando de concentrarse, la espadachina aclaró su mente y le sonrió a Konoka. – Está bien Ojou ... Kono-chan... no eran demasiado pesadas y he hecho suficiente entrenamiento como para no lastimarme o agotarme. –

Konoka le devolvió la sonrisa a la espadachina, acercándose aún más a ella. –¡Bien, Set-chan! ¡Ahora apúrate y siéntate conmigo en el autobús para que podamos disfrutar nuestras vacaciones! –

Con eso, ambas chicas se subieron en el autobús y Setsuna rápidamente separó ambos asientos dejándole a su princesa el de la ventana. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ayaka, seguida por Asuna y Negi se subieran de último al vehículo que los esperaba para por fin ponerse en marcha. Negi fue empujado con fuerza por Asuna que subió de mala gana por la pequeña escalera; el joven mago escuchó un pequeño murmullo de Nodoka que lo llamaba amigablemente para sentarse junto a ella. Asuna se movió a un lado y esperó a que la representante de clase subiera primero al autobús.

– Supongo que debería agradecerte por ayudarme a calmar a todas esta mañana. - Suspiró Ayaka mientras caminaba hacia su lugar. -También por llevar el equipaje de todas y por hacer que Setsuna-san te ayudara...– A pesar de tratar de parecer indiferente, Ayaka no pudo evitar sonreír dentro de ella. No sabía si era a propósito o si era golpe de suerte, pero fuera lo que fuese, le gustaba este lado de Asuna. Le recordó a algunos de los momentos felices que solían tener juntas. Con suerte, ella vería más de ese lado de su mejor amiga durante las pequeñas vacaciones.

Asuna sonrió con un guiño. – No hay problema, Ayaka. Estoy deseando que arranque el autobús para estar mucho más cerca de nuestro destino. – Las dos encontraron los dos últimos asientos vacíos uno al lado de la otra. Ayaka le ofreció el asiento junto a la ventana a Asuna, que felizmente aceptó. Le sonrió a la rubia a su lado antes de girar su cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

– _Espero que no se demore tanto el viaje Ayaka, estoy ansiosa por empezar seriamente con el plan Yukihiro... pronto serás mía..._ –

* * *

 __– ¡Ahhhh! ¡Una Ola gigante! – Gritó Makie desde el agua después de ser derribada por esta. El grupo de chicas a su alrededor la ayudaron rápidamente, riendo mientras veían como la peli rosa tenía una cara de pánico total .

Era un poco tarde ya, cuando Setsuna y Asuna decidieron dejar sus toallas en la parte superior de sus sillas. El sol brillaba fuertemente, la temperatura estaba haciendo que el mercurio explotara a través del termómetro y las bebidas refrescantes de todo tipo eran cortesía gratuita de la familia Yukihiro. Setsuna dio un profundo y relajado suspiro mientras se recostaba suavemente sobre su silla. La espadachina colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y dejó que sus chanclas blancas cayeran en la arena. Tan pronto como le dieron la llave de su habitación, Konoka le dijo a la espadachina que no fuera a su habitación y que, en vez de eso, se cambiara en la playa. Rebuscó rápidamente en su bolso, agarró el primer traje de baño que se probó un día anterior, y se lo puso con una camisa negra y con su par favorito de lentes Oakley negros. Se puso las sandalias y salió corriendo por la entrada donde se encontró con Asuna. La chica de cabello naranja llevaba un bikini azul oscuro y blanco con sus pantalones cortos y de igual manera, también luciendo su par de lentes favoritos. Asuna le había dicho a Setsuna que Konoka todavía no estaba lista y que le había mencionado que se adelantaran sin ella, que se reuniría con ellas tan pronto como hubiera terminado. Definitivamente este, se perfilaba como el primer día perfecto en la isla.

– Diablos Setsuna-san, el sol se siente muy bien ¿no es así? – preguntó Asuna mientras se estiraba relajadamente. – Tengo que admitirlo, Ayaka sí que sabe cómo vivir. –

Setsuna cerró los ojos y sonrió. – Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Asuna-san. Desearía que Kono-chan se apresurara, no entiendo qué le está llevando tanto tiempo... ¿qué tal si algo le sucedió? Tal vez debería ir adentro y comprobar si-...–

La espadachina fue interrumpida por un golpe en la pierna por parte de Asuna. – Konoka está bien Setsuna-san, relájate y diviértete. –

A decir verdad, la pelirroja sabía que era lo que realmente le quitaba a la heredera tanto tiempo. Konoka tenía que asegurarse de que se viera perfecta y de que debía elegir el traje de baño correcto para ponerse. El trabajo de Asuna básicamente era mantener ocupada a su impaciente y preocupada amiga hasta que Konoka estuviera lista. Suspiró mientras vigilaba a Setsuna por el rabillo del ojo. La espadachina, a pesar de tratar de parecer relajada, se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

– _Konoka será mejor que traigas tu trasero aquí o de lo contrario este cerebro de pájaro irá por ti y... ¡Espera, WHOA!_ – _  
_  
Asuna se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y empujó sus lentes de sol hacia arriba para ver mejor. – H-hey Setsuna-san... creo que necesitas ver algo... –

Suspirando irritada, Setsuna se inclinó hacia delante y se bajó las gafas de sol antes de voltear su cabeza en la misma dirección que la pelirroja. – Asuna-san, ¿qué es ...? – La boca de Setsuna de repente ya no supo cómo formar palabras.

Lo que llamó la atención de Asuna, fue la modelo rubia que se dirigía hacia ellas. Llevaba un pequeño bikini triangular en color negro con una minifalda negra a juego. Asuna tuvo que poner la mano en su boca para empujar su lengua dentro de esta. Setsuna por otro lado tenía toda su atención puesta en Konoka. Aparentemente, la heredera decidió ir con su segunda opción de traje de baño, que era un bikini blanco de estilo halter que parecía tener algún tipo de cinturón decorativo en la parte superior. Antes de que la pareja de chicas lograra acercarse, Setsuna rápidamente se volvió a poner sus lentes y se acomodó casualmente en su silla. Eran momentos como estos, pensó Setsuna mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de aclarar su mente, en donde la espadachina estaba contenta de que no fuera un chico; si lo fuera, las señales obvias de excitación seguramente la habrían delatado. Recordando que debía intensificar su autocontrol, la espadachina negó con la cabeza y trató de eliminar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, necesidad y deseo.

Las dos chicas estaban en medio de una conversación cuando se acercaron a las amigas que se encontraban sentadas juntas. Aparentemente, Ayaka estaba discutiendo con Konoka, algunas de las ideas que tenía sobre las actividades grupales en las que toda la clase podía participar. Ayaka sonrió en silencio hacia Konoka mientras apuntaba sutilmente hacia una Setsuna muy inquieta. Konoka le devolvió la sonrisa y le mandó a la representante de la clase un guiño pareciendo entender el plan.

– Hola chicas, lo siento, tardé mucho cambiándome. – Konoka dijo en un tono inocente tratando de disculparse. Se sentó al lado de Setsuna y cruzó las piernas. – Simplemente no podía decidir qué ponerme. Esto que escogí se me ve bien, ¿verdad, Set-chan? –

Setsuna tragó saliva y desvió su mirada hacia Asuna, pero esta, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la anotomía imponente de Ayaka. La espadachina se maldijo y luego levantó lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Konoka. – Sí Ojou-sama... – vio como Konoka fruncía el ceño ligeramente en señal de molestia. – Quiero decir, te ves genial Kono-chan. –

Konoka gritó y rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Setsuna para darle un abrazo muy sugerente. Una vez más, Setsuna agradeció a los dioses de que no fuera un chico. –¡Oh! casi lo olvido Set-chan y Asuna... ¡Ayaka-san y yo hemos estado hablando de varias ideas, de las actividades que todas podríamos hacer juntas durante la semana! –

Ayaka detuvo sus silenciosas risitas mientras se sentaba en la silla de Asuna, haciendo que esta se volteara hacia ella tratando de mantenerse al margen. La pelirroja estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus manos alejadas de la representante de clase. – Oye, ¿por qué no hablamos del tema mientras nos bronceamos un poco, Konoka-san? Asuna, ¿podrías ir por dos sillas más y traerlas aquí para que podamos recostarnos en ellas? –

Asuna se levantó en cuestión de segundos y le dio a Ayaka una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba mientras salía en busca de dos sillas más. Notó que, de alguna manera, Ayaka seguramente sabia sobre el plan de Konoka para ganarse a Setsuna o, igual que el resto de la clase, siempre había sabido que existía algo entre esas dos y solo estaba ayudando a que finalmente estuvieran juntas. Asuna sonrió al pensar en lo generosa que era la representante de clase, no solo cuando se trataba de viajes y regalos extravagantes, sino también cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos. Sintió que su corazón latía repentinamente; ¿Podría ser que tal vez los sentimientos que tenía hacia la belleza rubia fueran algo más que solo físicos? Quizás, tal vez eso lo descubriría en los próximos días. Vio de repente dos sillas, las tomó y comenzó a regresar hacia el grupo, su atención fue inmediatamente tomada cuando vio que Konoka básicamente atacaba a Setsuna por la camiseta que traía puesta.

–¡Set-chan! ¿Cómo esperas tener un buen bronceado con esa camiseta puesta? – Konoka gritó cuando finalmente pudo agarrar un puñado de la camisa de su protectora. – Honestamente, deberías ponerte el sujetador que compramos ayer... ¡realmente te veías muy bien! – Setsuna se sonrojó cuando sintió que su camiseta se levantaba sobre su cabeza. – ¡P-pero Kono-chan! ¿Qué pasa si me quemo? –

Konoka quedó aturdida, cuando vio el cuerpo completo, delgado y musculoso de Setsuna, que además tenía puestas esas gafas de sol que le daban un aspecto sexy.

– _En serio… Daría cualquier cosa por tocarla ... esperen un momento ..._ – _  
_  
– Está bien Set-chan, aquí…– la castaña metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una botella de crema bronceadora. Destapó la botella y colocó un poco en sus manos comenzando a frotarlas para después colocarlas en el firmen abdomen de Setsuna. Sonrió y cerró los ojos sutilmente mientras sentía los músculos del abdomen de la espadachina tensarse por la fría sensación de la crema. También podría haber sido por el repentino toque de las manos de Konoka, que se paseaban por todo su cuerpo. De cualquier forma, Konoka se sintió muy caliente cuando comenzó a frotar la crema en todo el cuerpo de Setsuna, prestando especial atención a su espalda, cuello y piernas. –¡Listo, ahora no tienes que preocuparte por las quemaduras de sol! –

Después de recuperarse de su inminente ataque al corazón, Setsuna volvió a sentarse y vio cómo Konoka se acomodaba en la silla que estaba junto a la de ella. Setsuna miró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que Ayaka estaba haciendo lo mismo al lado de Asuna y que esta última estaba manteniendo su mirada sobre ella. La espadachina suavemente comenzó a recostarse para disfrutar del sol, cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la representante de la clase aclarándose la garganta. Se sentó de nuevo cuando escuchó que comenzaba una conversación.

– Konoka-san, ¿ya te has puesto bloqueador en la espalda? Sé que quieres broncearte un poco, pero el sol está bastante fuerte el día de hoy. – Ayaka dijo escondiendo una sonrisa. La rubia decidió ayudar a Konoka desde que le contó sobre el plan de conseguir a la espadachina, así que ayudaría a que Setsuna por fin se confesara. -Setsuna-san, ¿por qué no agarras la botella de bloqueador solar y ayudas a Konoka-san a ponérselo en la espalda?-

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Asuna sonrió con malicia comenzando de una vez por todas con su plan. – Tal vez debería ponerte un poco a ti también Ayaka. – la pelirroja comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a ella con una botella de bloqueador solar. – Quiero decir, no podemos permitir que nuestra representante de clase regrese a la escuela y este mas quemada que una langosta. –

– Lo que sea Asuna, solo intenta no hacer un desastre con esas manos de mono que tienes... – replicó Ayaka.

Asuna arrojó una botella extra de bloqueador a Setsuna seguido de un guiño y comenzó a colocar un pequeño puñado de crema sobre la espalda de la chica rubia. Por su parte, Setsuna bajó la cabeza para tratar de recuperarse. Ciertamente, había soñado con situaciones similares a esta durante años. La mayoría de ellas usualmente terminaban con ella y Konoka en varias posiciones, calientes y sudorosas. Setsuna era una chica mitad humana después de todo y tenía necesidades. Estas imágenes fueron lo único que le impidió volverse loca desde que regresó del viaje a Kyoto hace unos años. Por supuesto, su lado demoníaco pudo haber puesto demasiado énfasis en los detalles sucios. Sin embargo, cuando este tipo de pensamientos sucedían, la voz de su lado más racional y responsable le recordaba guardar la cordura contantemente. Konoka debía de ser protegida y ella estaba destinada a servirle siempre, sabía que no era digna de algún otro pensamiento hacia su princesa. Regresando a la realidad, Setsuna miró la botella de bloqueador solar y aceptó que no había forma alguna de evitar lo que estaba por venir, comenzó a abrir la botella cuando la voz de Konoka la distrajo de repente.

–¡Oh espera! – Konoka dijo mientras se levantaba ligeramente sobre sus antebrazos. – ¡No quiero tener ninguna línea de bronceado! Set-chan, ¿puedes desabrocharme el sujetador? Mis brazos no alcanzan. –

La botella de bloqueador parecía tener vida propia ya que una pequeña parte de su contenido de repente estalló con un apretón sorpresa por parte de la espadachina. Asuna rápidamente tomó su toalla y puso su cara en esta para esconder las lágrimas de risa que ahora corrían por sus mejillas. La castaña se asomó para ver a una Setsuna con un sonrojo brillante en el rostro mirando hacia ningún lado algún en específico, para luego mirar a Ayaka y sonreírle juguetonamente. Sorprendentemente para ella, sintió como los dedos largos y callosos de Setsuna, comenzaban a desatar lentamente el nudo detrás de su cuello, antes de bajar para hacer lo mismo con el segundo nudo. Luego sintió como esas mismas manos regresaban a su cuerpo, con una pequeña cantidad de bloqueador y comenzaban a frotarlas suavemente en su piel. Konoka se sonrojó al contacto y de inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse. Sus pensamientos empezaron a nublarse imaginándose en un entorno más privado donde Setsuna pudiera estar sobre ella y aventurar esas manos a otras partes específicas de su cuerpo. La heredera levantó la vista y vio una mirada de pura concentración irradiando de la cara de Setsuna. La espadachina estaba decidida a demostrarse a sí misma que podía hacer esto, por el bien de Konoka, y así seguir siendo leal tanto a ella como a sus responsabilidades. Le tomó todo lo que tenía para evitar confesarle a su princesa sus verdaderos sentimientos; y ahora estaba en una situación comprometedora a punto de terminar por ponerle el último poco de bloqueador a su princesa.

– Listo Kono-chan. – Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. –Ahora estas completamente protegida del sol. –

Con un suspiro de derrota, Konoka forzó una sonrisa hacia su guardián. – Gracias Set-chan, sabía que siempre puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa. –

Las cuatro amigas se relajaron después de este suceso y decidieron empezar a disfrutar enteramente la playa. Nadie se molestó siquiera en decir palabra alguna, y Setsuna sonrió al escuchar las olas que acompañaban la suave respiración de su princesa. Incluso Asuna parecía estar llevando las cosas bien con Ayaka haciéndose insultos juguetones entre sí.

– _Si Asuna sigue de esta manera, tal vez su loco plan podría funcionar..._ –

Konoka suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta sobre su espalda, doblando su rodilla derecha y colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza para después estirarse. -Entonces, ¿hay más ideas de juegos para hacer juntas?-

Ayaka pensó por un momento antes de contestar. -Bueno, me gusta la idea de tener una fogata mañana por la noche justo aquí en la playa. No creo que muchos de los miembros de nuestra clase hayan estado en una antes.-

–¡Genial! Además, Negi siempre ha hablado de esos bocadillos cuando acampaba llamados smores ... ¡suena bastante bien! – añadió Asuna. – Tal vez podamos sobornar al mocoso para que nos muestre cómo hacerlos. –

Konoka se rió y Setsuna sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Asuna, siempre piensas en comida. – la pelirroja hizo un puchero mientras una pensativa espadachina comenzó a hablar.

–¿Por qué no hacemos una búsqueda del tesoro? Rs muy divertido, recuerdo cuando de pequeñas, uno de los cuidadores de Kono-chan siempre solía prepararlo para nosotras. –

Konoka se incorporó como un rayo de su asiento al escuchar a su guardián . – ¡Ohhhhh! ¡Una búsqueda del tesoro sería muy divertido! ¡Buena idea Set-chan, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo jugamos! –

Ayaka lo pensó y luego sonrió con entusiasmo. – Sí, definitivamente es una buena idea Setsuna-san. Podríamos hacer que todas las chicas se agrupen en parejas, a cada equipo se le dará una lista de cosas por buscar, ¡y el equipo ganador incluso obtendrá un premio fabuloso! – la rubia rápidamente miró a Asuna, sabiendo a quién quería tener de pareja. – Necesitaré unas horas para hacer las listas, así podremos jugar mañana antes de hacer la fogata. –

–¡Suena impresionante! – sentenció Asuna. – Me imagino que ustedes dos probablemente serán la pareja ganadora. Setsuna es muy competitiva y siempre sabe cómo moverse en cualquier circunstancia. – Miró a Konoka y sonrió.

Konoka le devolvió la sonrisa y luego agarró la mano de Setsuna. –¿Y qué hay de ti, Set-chan? ¿Serás mi compañera? –

Setsuna agarró con fuerza la mano de Konoka y se levantó. – Por supuesto que seré tu compañera Kono-chan. No sabemos qué tipo de cosas podrían estar en la jungla. – una mirada de pura seriedad invadió su rostro. –¡No hay forma de que te deje a cargo de alguna de nuestras compañeras de clase! –

Las otras tres chicas comenzaron a reírse cuando vieron como Setsuna comenzó a entrar en pánico y pensar todo tipo de peligros que posiblemente podrían estar esperando en la jungla para secuestrar o matar a su princesa. Comenzó de repente a ponerse más pálida con cada pensamiento de bestia o insecto venenoso acechando desde las sombras. – T-tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de eso…–

– Oh, vamos Setsuna…– dijo Asuna mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda. – Eres una guerrera, experta con la espada, mitad demonio y con la capacidad de matar a todo un ejército de demonios de un solo golpe. Estoy bastante segura de lo que lo más tenebroso en la jungla mañana serás tú... Ah, y Mana... Sí, tú y Mana definitivamente. –

Esta vez, las cuatro amigas rieron, incluso Setsuna. La chica mitad demonio estaba deseando pasar el día siguiente con Konoka jugando lo que seguramente sería el juego más divertido en la historia de la búsqueda del tesoro, ya que englobaba a toda la clase 6-A en este. Esperaba más que nada que mañana no pasara nada demasiado peligroso, tanto por lo que hubiera en la jungla, así como el atuendo que Konoka decidiera usar. Ayaka pasó el resto de la tarde pensando algunas en otras ideas para el resto de la semana. Empezarían las actividades con la búsqueda del tesoro, seguida de la fogata esa misma noche, los días siguientes tendrían algunas cosas más que hacer. Estas ideas incluyeron un torneo de voleibol de playa, clases de surf, concursos de construcción de castillos de arena, y finalmente la última noche celebraría una gran fiesta de baile de estilo tropical con comida y bebida de todo tipo. Estas vacaciones seguramente dejarían un recuerdo imborrable para los últimos meses en que la clase 6-A estuviera junta antes de separarse para ir a la universidad.

Se acercaba la hora de la cena y las cuatro chicas comenzaron a empacar sus cosas para regresar a sus habitaciones. Setsuna se puso su camisa y sacudió la cabeza un poco para asegurarse de que no tuviera restos de arena en su cabello. Estaba empezando a doblar su toalla y a ponerse sus sandalias cuando escuchó un grito.

–¡HEY, CUIDADO SAKURAZAKI-SAN! – gritó Yunna desde unos 15 metros de distancia.

–¡ESTA BIEN, LO TENGO! – respondió Negi mientras corría.

Setsuna levantó la vista y vio un Frisbee girando directamente hacia ella seguido un determinado Negi.

¡BAM!

Los dos chocaron estrellándose en la arena, el Frisbee descansaba inocentemente sobre la cara de Setsuna. Lentamente, se lo quitó y se frotó la frente, esperando que la playa dejara de girar por el golpe. Bajó rápidamente la mirada para asegurarse de que Negi estuviera bien. Verlo al menos consiente era todo lo que necesitaba antes de ponerse de pie.

–¿Están ustedes bien? – dijo Konoka mientras ella y Asuna se dirigían hacia ellos. – Se dieron un buen golpe…–

Setsuna giró la cabeza para enfrentarlas mientras extendía una mano hacia Negi para ayudarlo a levantarse. – Sí, estoy bien Kono-chan ... Creo que Negi-sensei está bien t -...–

La arena debió haber ingresado a la nariz de Negi porque, de repente, su rostro comenzó a tensarse. Sin mucha advertencia, Negi soltó uno de los estornudos más grandes y fuertes que haya tenido en los últimos años. Desafortunadamente para Konoka y Asuna, él estaba directamente en dirección hacia ellas. Sus trajes de baño se habían convertido en pequeñas partículas que se dispersaron rápidamente por toda la playa. De pie ante Setsuna, estaba ahora desnuda, pero tratando de cubrirse, Konoka. La miró unos segundos mientras la sangre corría por toda su cara y sus piernas no respondían más.

– NEGI, TU ESTÚPIDO ¿ES EN SERIO? – gritó una Asuna enfurecida, desnuda y tratando de taparse lo más posible. –HABIAN PASADO AÑOS Y AHORA DE REPENTE ¿ESTO SUCEDIENDO OTRA VEZ? ¡VOY A MATARTE! –

Negi huyó, suplicando por su vida… Asuna por su parte comenzó a perseguirlo totalmente fuera de control. Konoka se envolvió con una toalla y se arrodilló para ayudar a Setsuna a recobrar el conocimiento. Ayaka, por otro lado, solo se levantó y miró a Asuna.

– _... Aunque me gusta que Asuna sea amable conmigo ... No hay nada que ame más que verla enojada... y desnuda..._ –

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre la isla cuando Setsuna, Konoka y Asuna decidieron regresar a sus habitaciones. Después de que Asuna se había cansado de perseguir a Negi, todas las chicas se dirigieron al comedor para cenar. Mientras comían, Ayaka había anunciado al resto de la clase los planes para el día siguiente, que fueron recibidos con aplausos y ovaciones. Después de comer, Konoka había dicho que estaba cansada y que estaba pensando en irse a la cama temprano así estaría bien descansada y con todas sus energías para el evento del día siguiente. Setsuna había decidido que haría un recorrido rápido por la zona y colocaría unos sellos de protección de 24 horas, para repeler cualquier posible ataque. Asuna mencionó que todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente agotada y que mejor dejaría a Konoka descansar a Konoka mientras ayudaba a Setsuna con el patrullaje. Después de que Konoka les dijera por quinta vez que tuvieran cuidado, las dos amigas partieron con Yunnagi y sus tarjetas de pactio.

Después de caminar durante dos horas formando un gran perímetro alrededor del complejo, Setsuna colocó el último sello en un árbol cercano. Las dos no habían visto u oído mucho de la vida silvestre de la zona, pero se fijaron que de vez en cuando pasaba un murciélago o se veía un pequeño mono durmiendo en lo alto de los árboles. La espadachina tomó esto como una buena señal y comenzó a sentirse un poco infantil por los pensamientos que tuvo antes. Respiró profundamente y sintió el aire salado del mar llenando sus pulmones, hizo que el resto de su cuerpo se relajara y se sintiera cómodo. Miró a Asuna y la vio mirando hacia el cielo, algo estaba claramente en su mente. Pensando en que seguramente se trababa de algo serio, Setsuna le preguntó qué es lo que la tenía tan callada.

– Aw, no es nada Setsuna-san. – ella respondió riéndose levemente. –Solo te burlarás de mí. –

Setsuna rodó los ojos. Claro, Asuna decía cosas que a veces la hacían estallar a carcajadas, pero la espadachina siempre sabía en qué momento se podía bromear y en qué momento se tenía hablar de manera seria. Respetaba a la pelirroja y nunca haría nada intencionalmente para herir sus sentimientos. – Oh vamos Asuna-san, sabes que no lo haré. Sólo dímelo. –

Asuna se sentó en un viejo tronco y suspiró. –Sé que sigues diciendo que no le dirás nunca nada a Konoka que tenga que ver con tus sentimientos. Y de verdad lo entiendo… aunque no estoy de acuerdo... – la pelirroja comenzó. –Pero, ¿podrías decirme qué es estar enamorada, Setsuna-san? –

La espadachín se congeló, no esperaba que su amiga le hiciera esa pregunta tan profunda. Miró a su alrededor mientras pateaba el suelo antes de decidir unirse a Asuna en el tronco. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que realmente no podía negar los sentimientos que tenía por Konoka, al menos no a Asuna. –Escucha Asuna-san, no vayas a decirle nada de esto a Kono-chan, ¿de acuerdo? – ella vio como Asuna asentía en señal de que había entendido. –Está bien, bueno... cómo explicarlo... Cada vez que veo como los ojos de Kono-chan se entrecierran cuando me regala su gran sonrisa, me hace sentir la persona más feliz y afortunada de todo el mundo. Es como si un poquito de la alegría que ella siente de alguna manera la atraviesa y se convierte también en parte de mí. Pero eso no es todo... no se centra solo en la felicidad. Cada vez que Kono-chan se siente triste, molesta, enojada o asustada... yo también me siento así. Siento que estoy completamente conectada con ella, es como si ella fuera la única persona con la que estoy destinada a vivir por el resto de mi existencia, ya sea como su guardaespaldas o como algo más. Creo que realmente es amor verdadero, cuando te preocupas tanto por alguien, que incluso las más breves ausencias se sienten demasiado largas. Cuando la mejor parte de tu día es incluso solo mirarla desde el otro lado de la habitación y solo con eso puedes irte a la cama por la noche sabiendo que tienes el privilegio de verla al día siguiente. Amor, Asuna-san, es saber y sentir que arriesgarías todo, incluida tu propia vida, para protegerla. Amor para mí, es Kono-chan... –

Cuando terminó de explicarle, lentamente miró hacia abajo mientras sonreía. Una extraña sensación de alivio había caído sobre ella, como si una gran montaña se le hubiera quitado de su pecho. Por primera vez desde que recordaba, Setsuna realmente sintió que podía respirar tranquilamente de nuevo. La espadachina sonrió y rió para sí misma antes de voltear a ver a su amiga. La sorpresa se extendió repentinamente por todo su rostro cuando vio a Asuna, una de las chicas más duras de la clase, llorando como una bebé.

–Asuna-san, ¿qué pasa? – Setsuna preguntó con pánico. –¿Dije algo malo? –

Asuna sollozó y se quitó las lágrimas con brusquedad, antes de golpear juguetonamente a la espadachina en el brazo. –¡No, tonta! Fue realmente conmovedor, lo dijiste todo bien. – la chica más alta, se aclaró la garganta mirando la confusión en el rostro de Setsuna. –¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que acabas de decir? ¡Si le dijeras todo esto a Konoka, ella sería tuya en un segundo! ... Puedes parecer dura por fuera Setsuna-san, pero en el interior eres realmente lo contrario. –

Setsuna suspiró cuando la tristeza comenzó a invadirla. –Créeme, Asuna-san, no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que decirle a Kono-chan todo lo que siento por ella. – La chica de cabello azabache, se puso de pie y pateó una piedra que se perdió en dirección a la jungla. –Como he dicho antes, tengo responsabilidades hacia Ojou-sama y su familia, es inaceptable que se pongan en peligro por mi culpa… no puedo permitirlo. Violaría el código de guardaespaldas personal... sin mencionar que es la próxima heredera de toda la asociación se magia Kansai y yo solo soy una chica humilde y además medio demonio. –

–¡Pero Setsuna-san! – gritó Asuna sobresaltándose.

–Solo... déjalo así, ¿está bien? – respondió la espadachina. –Eso nunca se hará realidad. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre el amor hace un minuto Asuna-san? ¿Arriesgar todo para asegurar que la persona esté siempre protegida y a salvo? Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo ... mis deseos, sentimientos y mi propia felicidad van en segundo término, y todo esto es para asegurarme de que pueda mantenerla a salvo siempre... Ahora vamos, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos un largo día mañana. –

Setsuna se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Asuna hizo una pausa por un segundo y vio a su amiga alejarse lenta y dolorosamente. Sabía lo mucho que Setsuna amaba a Konoka, pero nunca habría pensado que era tan profundo, justo como lo había descrito Setsuna. Sintió que sus pies la empujaban hacia su propia habitación, y finalmente se paró frente a su puerta, donde le susurró buenas noches a su mejor amiga antes de que ambas abrieran sus puertas. Asuna silenciosamente se preparó para irse a la cama y suavemente se acostó sobre la que estaba frente a Konoka. Por un momento, se quedó allí tumbada, viendo a su amiga dormir pensando en todo lo que Setsuna había dicho. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría sentir lo mismo por Ayaka o si Ayaka alguna vez podría sentir lo mismo por ella. Cuando creyó haber escuchado un gemido bajo y silencioso, salió de la cama.

–...mmm ... Set-chan... – el murmullo vino de Konoka mientras se volteaba suavemente para abrazar su almohada extra.

Asuna sonrió y no pudo evitar dejar que una lágrima caiga sobre su mejilla. Si solo sus amigas supieran cómo se sienten realmente uno del otro, todo estaría arreglado en un segundo. Era casi enloquecedor verlos separados; eran completamente perfectas la una para la otra. Antes de quedarse dormida, el último pensamiento que tuvo Asuna fue asegurarse de hacer lo que fuera humanamente posible para hacerle entender a Setsuna que tenía más futuro y sentido en su vida de lo que pensaba... que a veces, hacer lo correcto significaba seguir lo que tu corazón realmente siente.

* * *

 **Y bueno, chicas y chicos espero les haya gustado! dejenmelo saber con un comentario por favor! me encanta leerlos y me hago una idea muy bonita de que aun existimos fans de Negima y Konosetsu! jeje! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que esto se esta poniendo muy bueno! :D amo a Asuna x Ayaka xD y por supuesto Konosetsu. Nos vemos!**

 **Pd. Espero sus comentarios:)**


End file.
